


Picnic

by LadyApollo



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Picnic, very slight ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyApollo/pseuds/LadyApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine comforts Ariella. These two are such cinnamon rolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

Ariella studied her face in the mirror, turned her head right, then left. There was that scar. Her fingers smoothed over the scar and the cropped hair. It had been a bit since she had shaved her head, right before they had left for Crestwood and she was due for another. Her finger traced idly on her scalp, measuring the scar with her fingers. As her hair had grown out, the scar was no longer visible. The lingering pain still stung her. There was something amiss about her this evening, something she couldn’t place her finger on. It could have been the aftermath of Crestwood, it could have been the empty, hollow feeling she felt from missing her family, it could have been a number of things. It didn’t take long for the tears to start falling down her face.

Josephine entered the room with a vase full of flowers. “Oh! Inquisitor! I did not know you were here!” Placing the vase on the desk, she turned quickly to hug her friend. “I am so glad that you’ve returned, there have been so many things that have happened, and do not get me started on the trouble Sera has gotten into!” Josephine’s hugs had always been warm and inviting, something that Ari didn’t know she needed until she was already wrapped in the Antivan’s arms. “How are you?” she asked after she pulled away and saw the tear stains. Josie held her friend at arm’s length. 

“I don’t know,” Ari lamented, tears returning. “There were so many undead in Crestwood.” After her group had drained the lake, they had gone through old Crestwood and it had affected her more than she had thought. It reminded her that her time in this life was short, and may be even shorter with the battle looming ever closer. 

“Come,” Josephine took Ariella’s hand, and led her down the stairs. Wordlessly, the Ambassador guided Ariella through the main hall, then down to the kitchens. Josie picked up a spare basket, and began filling it. “We need to take your mind off of these things.” Wine, bread, and dried meat were placed in the basket. “I will be right back,” she said, disappearing into the wine cellar. Ariella gathered a bowl of berries, and a few different cheeses. If they were going to have a pity-picnic, then they might as well go all out with it. Josephine returned with a bottle of Silent Plains Piquette. “To the garden?” 

Ariella followed Josephine to the garden, and both women sat down in the pavilion. Ari’s eyes wandered across the courtyard, Chant verses soft in the distance. Once she had converted the garden area into a place of worship, she felt filled with peace when she visited. The tears had long since dried while the two were scavenging for their lunch, and being out of her room and away from her thoughts helped Ariella feel much better. The women sat in silence for a while, letting the cool breeze flutter their hair and caress their skin. After a while, Josephine had her laughing again, detailing Sera’s antics while she had been gone. 

“Thank you for this, Josephine.” 

“You are most welcome, Inqui-- Ariella.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on Tumblr - ladyapollo3583


End file.
